


Shared

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Adam have a quiet conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared

“Blue or gray?” Adam walked in holding two ties for Kurt’s inspection. It took him a moment to realize what Kurt’s huddled posture might mean. “Kurt?”

Adam set the ties on a nearby chair and leaned down to wrap his arms around Kurt, resting his chin on Kurt’s shoulder as he read the computer screen.

“Is that Rachel?” Kurt’s nod and soft sniffle confirmed that Adam was correct on both points. He turned his head slightly and pressed a light kiss to Kurt’s tear-stained cheek. “I thought you’d blocked her.”

“I did, for a while.” Kurt tilted his head, resting against Adam. He didn’t know why he kept torturing himself like this. Both Rachel and Blaine had made it clear how they felt about Kurt before they both left New York. Kurt still didn’t know how staying at NYADA or refusing a marriage proposal from someone he wasn’t even dating made him the bad guy.

“I’m not telling you what to do, Kurt, but I hate seeing you like this.” Adam gently turned Kurt’s face away from the computer screen so he could see Kurt’s eyes. “You didn’t make Rachel leave NYADA, or ‘Funny Girl’ and you didn’t cause her television show to fail.” Adam took a breath to calm himself before continuing, “You didn’t make Blaine lie on his job application and you didn’t burn down Dalton. You’re not responsible for their actions.”

“I know,” Kurt said with a soft, self-mocking laugh. “Doesn’t mean I’ll stop feeling… guilty.” He hesitated on the last word, and Adam could see him struggling to find some other word to describe what he felt about his friends’ self-destruction.

“Come with me?” Adam released his hold and stood before extending his hand with a soft smile. When Kurt responded, Adam led him to the futon that served as a guest bed. The mattress was soft and they sank down into it, cuddling together.

“We had such big plans,” Kurt said when he’d finally found his balance again. Adam’s quiet strength was exactly what he needed after Rachel, Blaine and years of other people’s expectations. “We were going to take New York by storm. Three years later, I’m the only one left.” His laugh was tinged with a hint of bitterness. “Me, the second-chance charity case.”

“They did not say that.” Even as he protested, Adam knew Kurt had heard those words and many more like them from the mouths of his best friend and his ex-boyfriend. Was it any wonder Kurt still found it difficult to accept compliments?

“It doesn’t matter,” Kurt insisted. He picked up Adam’s hand and twined their fingers together before lifting them up to press a kiss to the back of Adam’s hand. It had become one of their favorite gestures of love and comfort and Adam felt some of his irritation ease.

“I’d never ask–” Adam trailed off, reluctant to pick at that particular scab. The damage those two had done was finally healing, even if there were occasional set-backs like today.

“I know you wouldn’t,” Kurt assured him, leaning a little more against Adam as another form or reassurance. Adam had his own share of ghosts although, thankfully, most of them were an ocean away.

They lapsed into silence again, thinking their own thoughts. For Adam that meant his call back tomorrow and a busy week of rehearsals at the Lexington Home for Retired Performers. Kurt, on the other hand, was enjoying his new position at Vogue.com, writing the “Off Beat” column covering Off Broadway performances and fashion. Play tickets and party invitations came with the job but it was the pay raise that Kurt really appreciated. He’d finally been able to quit working at the diner and was using the time for auditions and special projects.

“You’re smiling,” Kurt touched Adam’s mouth, running a finger lightly across Adam’s lips, laughing when Adam nipped at him. “Woof,” Kurt teased.

“Meow,” Adam replied, rubbing his head against Kurt and purring. Kurt gave in like he always did and wrapped Adam up in his arms, pulling them both around to rest against the well-cushioned futon arm.

“I was thinking about your seniors,” Adam said, half of his words mumbled into Kurt’s neck. Kurt tugged lightly at Adam’s hair and they shifted so that they could see each other.

“My seniors?” Kurt asked, overplaying the cute but confused look to make Adam laugh. The residents at the Lexington Home had sort of adopted Kurt when he’d starred in their production of Peter Pan. When Kurt offered to write and help them stage an original musical for his junior year internship and then secured funding for it, he’d won over most of the staff too.

“Our seniors?” Adam suggested, feeling the familiar thrill of knowing he shared this with Kurt now. He’d visited the Lexington during Kurt’s internship to meet the residents and it had been more fun than Adam had expected. When photos of Congressman Burt Hummel attending Kurt’s premiere hit the press, the Lexington and its theater program had gained national attention and donations started flowing in. Cassandra July suggested using some of that money to turn the work Kurt had done into a full-time job and soon after, Adam was offered the position.

“You’ve charmed them all,” Kurt insisted before smirking, “Except for Howard.”

“He’s never impressed,” they chorused together, echoing one of the Lexington residents’ favorite sayings.

“They have me wrapped around their bony fingers,” Adam confessed, making Kurt laugh.

“I believe it’s mutual,” Kurt assured him before making a small correction, “except for the bony fingers.” He picked up Adam’s hand and studied it while Adam watched him.

It was times like this that Adam cherished. To think that two years ago he thought he’d lost Kurt forever. Even a year ago, when he and Kurt were slowly rebuilding their friendship, Adam hadn’t been sure they would last beyond Kurt’s time with NYADA. But then Rachel abandoned “Funny Girl” for Hollywood and Blaine learned that charm and money alone couldn’t guarantee a place at NYADA or a future with Kurt. 

When the lease on the loft was up, it seemed natural to find a place that Adam and Kurt could share. Now here they were, finally with enough money between them thanks to new jobs and the scholarship Kurt had won to allow them moments of just being together, learning who they were becoming, as individuals and as a couple. Sometimes the enormity of it was overwhelming.

“The seniors might have me wrapped around their fingers,” Adam breathed into the soft skin behind Kurt’s right ear, “but you’re the one holding my heart." 

Kurt answered with lips and hands and the sweetest of tones. Sounds surrounded them and merged, the purest of music. Shared. United. Created with love.

::end::


End file.
